Main Street
Main Street, or Mainstreet, is one of the many districts in the city of Dong Dank, one of which spans the length of the city from east to west gates, dividing the city into two sections. You can find the message board at reddit.com/r/LoMMainStreet for news and events regarding Mainstreet. History The central building of Main Street was originally the Round Table. The Round Table was where the Lords held their big meetings to discuss goings on in Dong Dank and introduce new laws. On the 5th of December 2014, a group of masked individuals - totally not led by the Queen herself - successfully performed a gunpowder plot upon the Round Table, destroying it completely. Uncoincidentally, 10 days later, the royal family called upon the peasants of Dong Dank to create them a glorious castle in which King Poose and Queen Shay could reside in during their time in the city. The new castle was erected in the space of the Round Table on the 30th of January 2015 and will be the location of the Lord meetings as well as the home of the Royals. Government Mainstreet currently has a community meeting governing body, which means that all topics are fully discussed and voted on by anyone who wishes to do so. Law Enforcement Law enforcement in Mainstreet is ran by the Main Street Sheriff's Department, or the MSSD, has been protecting Main Street from Swammie Dealers and wrongdoers alike. The MSSD is not affiliated with the Lord's Police Department. Military As a peace loving district, Main Street does not have a military, but inflatable tanks occupy Mainstreet Park. District Regulations Mainstreet Park Located at x=600 z=250 the Mainstreet Park is a ten plot park (now combined) located in Mainstreet. It includes a lake, a playground, a fire pit, a library and a food stall, as well as a food truck and meeting room located underground. The park has been blessed with gifts from various Lords. On November 1st a barbecue was held to celebrate the completion of the Park, since much work has been contributed to making the Park a reality The park is also home to Baron Kyle's mail room and office. Castle The Castle is a sub-district of Mainstreet. It was constructed/designed by Ginauz, brumalisPrae, Jazai, titleproblems, swvn9, charliemadman, Brycepoke, tacodude3 and poke5555. You can become a servant of the king and queen by living here. Lords Mall The Lords Mall is a multi-level building featuring many small plots, the SS stone shops, the Mall Portal, and the Lords Hotel. Here, you can purchase many consumable food items from vendors, as well as bulk amounts of themed food by the contract. (Limit 1 contract per month.) On the lower floor, the SS stone shop can be found, selling hats, instruments, and emotes for SS stones. Featured in the middle of the building is the Mall Portal, which can be rented for an hour (1 GB) to teleport peasants around. The Lords Hotel is currently closed. Notable Locations on Mainstreet Mainstreet Portal ----- '''Location: (210,290) sign on portal says round table portal '''Government and Municipal Buildings Mainstreet Park (MS Park) ----- 'Location: (600,250) Includes meeting hall and Baron Kyle's mail room '''Mainstreet Sheriff's Department (MSSD) ---- ' Location: (170,250) Owner: StephenTheWalrus Official police of MS Community Organizations '''Teamspeak IP: 85.236.101.154:11317 Steam Group http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Mainstreeters Events 'Upcoming' - MS Park BBQ #2 ----- TBD (Mid-June) 'Past Events' '- '''Park Opening BBQ '-----''' Nov. 1st, 2014 See Also * Lords of Minecraft reddit * Mainstreet on reddit * Mainstreet Youtube Channel * Twitch Channel Mainstreet Twitch Channel * Mainstreet Map (cartography in progress)* Reference * Buffalo Wizards Website * Lords of Minecraft Blue Pages Category:Districts